A Day with Mikuni and Kanau
by flo-bizet
Summary: MikuniKanau: Btw, 1st fic, so have mercy, bitte! Okay, I've always wondered what exactly Kanau and Mikuni do during their normal days, so here's my thinking. Humor? Meh, slight,I guess.More romance, later.
1. Morning: How many times?

6:00 a.m.

"Time to wake up, Mikuni," I said as I slid open the door. No response. I walked over to the sleeping lump saying, "Come on. You told me to wake you up so get up or I'll use you alarm clock!" He can't stand the high pitched beeping it makes. Still nothing. I shrugged and thought _Whatever, I warned him_. I couldn't help but grin as I picked up the alarm clock and pushed the button. There was a problem, though. No sound was coming out. I pressed it a few more times, each one causing my annoyance to grow. _Why the hell isn't this damn piece of crap working!... The batteries…_

Sure enough, there were no batteries in the clock (I was too eager to annoy him so I hadn't paid attention to whether or not its numbers were showing). "Honestly!" I exclaimed. "How childish can you get, Mikuni?" I supposed I'd have to shake him awake. This idea soon left for fear of him faking his sleep. It wouldn't have been the first time he had done that in order to get into my pants - er, tights. So if I had to make physical contact with him in order to get his lazy ass out of bed, I could always kick him. I thought that this wasn't a bad idea, especially since I was stuck wearing pumps. Might as well put the things to good use.

_Alright! Here we go! One… Two… Three – _"Aaaaah!"

6:02 a.m.

What a playful little thing my dearest Kanau-chan is! Trying to kick me like that! My guess as to why was that he thought I was still asleep. Perfect. I must say, it was quite awkward getting on top of him. I had to grab his ankle which was caused him to fall flat on his back. I also had to quickly scramble onto him so he wouldn't be able to get up too soon.

Gazing into his icy, blue eyes, I whispered, "How sweet of you to wake me, _darling_." He cringed at the word "darling". This opened to window of opportunity to tease the little ghost boy. "Why the twitch, Kanau-chan?" I said that with a smirk on my face, by the way. Me smirking and calling him "chan" really ticks him off, which of course is why I do it.

His eyes fixed on me with such a defiant look in them that is made me chuckle at my adorable playmate. "Because," he began, "calling me little pet names is incredibly creepy and it makes me think I'm about to be raped, which, in your case, wouldn't be far fetched. So will you PLEASE get off of me!"

"I will," I muttered. "Eventually." I gently caressed his cheek making him shiver. I leaned forward until our foreheads were touching and whispered, "I dreamed about you last night, Kanau-chan."

"O-oh?" he struggled to respond.

"Mm-hm. I dreamed we were together in a peaceful part of the country. We were drinking tea together and holding each other's hand. We were smiling together. It was nice because we were together and happy. Does that sound nice to you, Kanau? Would you like to go there with me someday, Kanau?"

"How many times have you asked me that?"

I looked away as a sheepish grin crept onto my face. "Why, I have no idea what you're talking about! Heh heh!"

"Yes you do! How many times have you told me that 'dream'!"

"… 216. Well, 217 today."

"Uh-huh. Now get off. I need to make breakfast."

I did as he told me to even though my gut, mind, and heart were seriously protesting against it. It was my conscious that forced me off. I honestly respect Kanau and if we ever did what was commonly referred to as "it", I want it to be mutual. I'm told that it makes it hotter.

7:30 a.m.

Place plate one inch, or a thumb's length, away from the table and serve plate, food, and drink from the left side and the drink on the right front of the diner. Serve from the left, take away from the right. Sit on the right side of the **JACKASS**.

"Kanau-chan, you always place the table exactly right!" Mikuni praised. "It's amazing!"

I had to raise my eyebrow at this. He had been doing that a lot. I'll have done something as mundane as doing the laundry or mopping the floor and he'll say stuff like, "My clothes have never smelt nicer, Kanau-chan!" or, "Kanau-chan! I can actually _see _myself in the floors!" It's really quite ridiculous.

"Kanau?" Mikuni said.

"Uh, y-yes?" He had caught me off guard.

I suddenly felt his hand grab my knee and slightly squeeze it. It caused something to happen that I thought would never again after I came to terms with my being a ghost: my body began to heat up.

"Do you feel that?" Mikuni asked.

There was no way in hell I was going to let him know that he was making me hot! "Um… feel what?"

He laughed at me. "Don't play dumb, Kanau-chan! I can see the blush on your cheeks!" _Damnit_, I thought_. I was hoping he wouldn't notice._ "I've advanced the spell on the sanctuary. As you've probably guessed already, your body temperature has returned so you can now feel when it is hot, cold, and everything in between. However, you are also susceptible to illnesses, such as a simple fever, and hypothermia, so be careful, alright?"

I stared at him.

"Does this make you happy, Kanau?"

"Why are you doing this!" I yelled. "Since when do you care if I'm happy!"

"Since always."

Freak! That was the word to describe him along with perverted. I figured that all he wanted was to get me to start to trust him so he could get into my tights! No, pants! Wait, I was right the first time! Whatever, it didn't matter. What **did** matter was that Mikuni was freaking me out with trying to make me as human as possible.

But, I guessed that it was nice of him to do that. Even if it _did_ seem to have perverted intentions behind it. For example, about six days before that, he made it so I was able to taste food again. However, he insisted on feeding me. But since I don't need to eat, I don't. And a week or two before that, he made able to feel pain, bleed, bruise, and all that other fun stuff. Whoopee. I can only guess why he did that and it makes him even **more** creepy and perverted.

"Done!" Mikuni chirped. "Wonderful meal as always!"

Coming back to my senses, I quickly began to clear the table (from the right of the diner). Before I was able to take his plate, he grabbed me by the waist and I was pulled down into his lap. "You didn't answer me, lovely!" he laughed. I was guessing it was because I was desperately trying to keep the dishes balanced so as not to drop them making them break (that would be just another mess to clean up).

"Answer what?" I asked, my voice showing how annoyed at was at this.

"If you were happy!"

"Right." I sighed. "How many times have you asked me that?"

"Ummm, 493?"

"Sounds correct."

"But _are_ you?"

I quietly got up, cleared the rest of the table, and went to wash the dishes. I've never answered that question. It's because I don't know. I'm torn between him dressing me up in stupid outfits and forcing me into slavery, and him giving me a home and trying to give me back my human qualities.

11:35 a.m.

_Kanau's avoiding me again!_ I thought. He was. After breakfast, he washes the dishes and I go do whatever I'm supposed to do that morning. This could range from "exorcisms" (also known as trying to make a person sane again) to blessing golf clubs. People can be so stupid.

This is why I like Kanau so much! He completely agrees with me on such matters and on occasion this will start a conversation. It's nice to talk to him. He's not nearly as immature as those other three so we're able to have an intelligent talk. And him having the body of a sixteen-year-old, skinny boy's body is a huge bonus!

"Cant's seem to find him anywhere," I mumbled. "Time to start The Hunt!"

The Hunt is one of my favorite activities because if I'm lucky, then it can lead to another favorite activity of mine (fill in the gaps yourself, people). Sadly, I've never been lucky with Kanau. But each hunt leads to new hope!

Now, The Hunt starts by the process of elimination. He had already washed the dishes and wiped off the counter so I knew he wasn't there. And since that was were I was, he was definitely not there. This means that we check the cleaning supplies next!

_Let's see_, I thought. What you're looking for at this time is which cleaners are and aren't there. I sounded an "Ah-hah!" when I discovered that all of them were indeed there except for one… I really wished I knew what it was. At the time (and still today) I didn't clean anymore since Kanau had been doing it, so I'd forgotten how many we had. When this doesn't work, head to the supply closet.

This soon wasn't needed due to me slipping in the hallway. "So you're mopping, eh?" I chuckled, despite the pain in my back and rear end. "This makes things easier." Back to the process of elimination. There are only a few places in my house with hardwood or tile flooring so I knew that he was most likely not in a carpeted room (he'd gotten wise to The Hunt so he used to trick me and throw me off of his actual path).

Suddenly, a familiar scent went into my nose: the lemony fresh scent of cleaners. All that was left was to follow the smell.

It didn't take long (it never does) to find him once I caught the cleaner's odor. But then I had to stay quiet which is quite difficult when you're excited. I prefer to sneak up on Kanau and give him time to notice me so **I** have time to _really_ look at him and think.

I'd always marvel at how attractive he was and how smart he was and how he was such a good cook and a hard-working cleaner and everything else I could think of. I figured he worked so hard to keep his mind off of his sempai. And whenever THAT came to mind, I'd always remember how he was one of the people whom I hated most in this world but didn't want dead. My thinking was that if he was dead, he would become a ghost, and could possibly meet up with Kanau again. This could cause **more** emotional problems for my dearest ghost boy. I would hate that.

"Mikuni?" I heard Kanau squeak. "Is something wrong?"

"Huh?" I stupidly asked.

"You're scowling."

"Oh…" I couldn't help but scowl at the thought of his sempai. There was absolutely no excuse for what he did to Kanau! I can't begin imagine what kind of person would just watch as someone you were supposed to have loved drown and not try to save them! I hope he dies a long and miserable death due to guilt.

I noticed Kanau walking out of the room. I quickly grabbed his wrist before he could leave. Neither of us looked at each other. "Kanau?" I said, eyes downcast.

"Yes?" he answered.

"How long are you going to think about _him_?"

He sighed. "How many times have you asked me that?"

"… 982 times."

"Uh-huh. I need to go start lunch." I released his wrist and let him leave… for the time being.

PLEASE R&R! A/N: Okay, this is my first fic, so I'm not quite sure how it all works. Damn my computer handicap-ness! If anybody has any questions, please feel free to ask. Also, I'm pretty sure "sempai" is spelled wrong, so get off me! Hope it was worthy of your time! 


	2. Afternoon: A realization

Disclaimer: Forgot this in the first chapter. I don't own anything of Eerie Queerie! Trust me; there would be a hell of a lot more Kanau and Mikuni togetherness.

DUDE! I got GOOD reviews! Kick ass. But I'm kind of annoyed that this has turned into a story story and not just me telling my thinking on what they **normally** do everyday. sigh Oh well. This chapter is about twice as long as the first, which really surprised me. I must have been extremely bored in science (that's were I get most of my writing done). And I wish I could have updated sooner, but my family has been hogging the computer for two weeks, I'm an average speed typer, and I get bored of typing quickly. And I also am not sure when the next chapter will be b/c I got marching band competition this week so the practices will take up my time and in Lit. we're starting a research paper that if we don't pass, will determine if we pass or fail Junior lit. It really sucks. In the meantime, enjoy this chapter!

1:45 p.m.

"So, you're _sure_ you don't need any help, Kanau-chan?" I asked the beautiful, little slave of mine.

"Yes, I'm sure," he hissed. "Now if you will please let me go."

Ever since I had gone into the kitchen for some alone time with Kanau, I had had my arms wrapped around his waist. It couldn't be helped, though. His waist was already so nicely slender and the outfit I had him in made it look even more attractive that it was incredibly difficult to stop one's self from grabbing hold of it.

"I'm afraid that that's impossible," I chuckled.

"Alright." I could tell he was going to humor me. "And why is that?"

"Because I need to make sure you do a good job."

"When have I not washed the dishes properly?"

His tone made it sound as though he was insulted. I honestly didn't mean it that way. I just needed to give some reason for my presence. "Did I hurt your feelings?" I felt him twitch at that question. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just that you actually seemed concerned about my feelings."

"Kanau, why do you think I don't care about you?"

"Because-"

"Good afternoon, Mikuni!" an annoyingly familiar voice chirped. Mitsuo. And most likely Hasanuma and Ichi were with him. Why those boys insisted on hanging around a shrine, a ghost boy in a maid/cat uniform, and a high priest in his mid-thirties was beyond me.

Even though I was incredibly pissed off that Mitsuo had interrupted Kanau's explanation, I quickly let go of him and put on my happy mask. "Welcome! Don't you three have school?"

Hasanuma gave me an odd look before saying, "It's a Saturday."

"Oh! Of course! How foolish of me… Is there anything you want?"

"If you're here for lunch," Kanau began, "then you're too late." He's never really enjoyed cooking and cleaning for more than one person. Actually, I don't think he even enjoyed doing that for one, meaning me.

"Oh, that's okay!" Mitsuo exclaimed. "We just came by to make sure everything's okay with you two."

"Yes, **Mikuni**," Hasanuma said, glaring at me. He's been doing that ever since I took Kanau in. My thinking was that it was because I tried to "rape" him so he thought I'd do the same to Kanau, and for the record, I wouldn't. Besides, as I have already mentioned, I respect Kanau and when/if we have hot, kinky sex in an already steamy shower, I want it to be mutual… Damnit, that fantasy slipped.

"Everything's fine," I answered. "Do you think I'd hurt Kanau or something?"

Mitsuo immediately piped up with a, "No! You'd never hurt anyone!" The poor, naïve, little thing. "Hasanuma's just paranoid!"

_Hello!_ I thought. _A window of opportunity has just opened to get these people out of my home! _For some reason I glanced over at Kanau. When he returned the stare, I saw he had that "look" on his face. Not the don't-ever-leave-me-I-love-you-more-than-life-itself-look (though, that would be quite nice), but the kind your wife gives you when they **know** you're up to something. Which I was NOT. I was merely scheming to get two freeloaders out of my house… Did I say two? Ichi was, in fact, there but he just seems to disappear into the background.

"Really?" I started. "What are you afraid for, Hasanuma?"

His glare intensified. "I'm afraid you'll RAPE Kanau!"

"What a terrible thing to accuse me of!"

"Yeah, Hasanuma!" reliable Mitsuo echoed.

"Not to mention it sounds as though you're _jealous_?" I added.

"WHAT!" they both chorused. Their faces shot to each other and the bickering began. As a smirk found its way to my face, I could feel Kanau roll his eyes at this display of immaturity.

"Hey!" he suddenly shouted while wiping his hands on his apron. Mitsuo and Hasanuma took a break from arguing to hear what he had to say. "If you two **must** argue, do it away from me!"

"I second that!" I happily said. "You two go and work things out… in the park or something… NOW… and take Ichi." (When he heard his name, it was as if he suddenly snapped out of a trance.)

They took my advice and actually left. Peace and quiet with my darling Kanau once again and as it should be. When I looked at him, he was giving me a disapproving look. I lit a cigarette and said, "Don't look at me that way! You wanted them gone just as much as I did. And I could tell, so don't lie."

"True," he said. "But you didn't have to go about it by being a home wrecker."

"Okay, then how would you get rid of them?"

"I don't know, but it wouldn't involve breaking up a couple in the process."

"They won't break up."

"And how do you know?"

"Because I know everything."

"Of course, how stupid of me."

"That's alright, Kanau-chan!" I quickly pulled the small body to my side and buried my nose into his soft hair. It smelled heavenly. It was like a bed of curls that you just want to sleep in for all eternity.

"Mikuni?" Kanau said while poking my arm to get my attention. Apparently, I was actually trying to go to sleep in his hair.

"Hm?"

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"… Holding me and sniffing my hair?"

"Mm-hm." I could tell me didn't know what to do. That was fine. The longer he hesitated, the longer I got to hold him.

"But… **why** are you doing this?"

"Well…" _Why the hell did he have to ask that?_ I thought. If I answered truthfully, he might reject me and then everything would be awkward. If I lied and said something perverted, he'd be repulsed by me and never let me touch him again. However, he already seemed a tad bit repulsed by me so it made me wonder why he was letting me touch him so often. This thought caused my mind to fly into the many possibilities.

"Never mind," Kanau mumbled. "Just let me go. It's my time to read now."

"If you insist." Reluctantly, I let him go. I knew he probably found me to be an odd person.

2:30 p.m.

"I don't know what Mikuni's problem is lately, but he's acting like a freak," I muttered to myself. When you're alone for more than fifteen years, you tend to talk to yourself a lot.

A possibility that had entered my mind was that he could actually have **feelings** for me. _That might be it_, I thought. _He treats me different from everybody else, aside from the whole slave thing. And he seems to be trying to be nice to me. He's also smart, funny, extremely handsome_-

"What the hell?" I whispered. I was beginning to think positive about Mikuni. Then again, all those things were true. I did find him to be intelligent, he had made me laugh on more than one occasion, and I couldn't deny his good looks. But that didn't mean I loved him or anything. A person can say good things like that about another without it meaning something.

I decided to forget about Mikuni and focus on The Da Vinci Code. I was on page 362 and the suspense just kept growing. However, I only had a break from 2:00 to 3:00 p.m. and I was lucky to be able to read without Mitsuo or someone bothering me.

"Hi, Kanau!" Speak of the devil (he just seemed to pop up out of nowhere). I could not understand why that kid insisted on hanging around a shrine, a thirty-something year old man who tried to rape his boyfriend, and a ghost in a maid/cat uniform.

Luckily, I don't have to fake a happy face since I always have a dry expression, so I merely said a hollow, "Greetings." That's always been my way of saying hello. Normally (or back when I was alive), the person whom I would be speaking to would find this odd and decide it would be best to leave, which was what I had wanted all along. Mitsuo didn't seem to understand this.

"Whatcha' doin'?" he annoyingly asked.

"**Reading**."

"What?" I showed him the cover. "The Da Vinci Code. Is it good?"

_If it wasn't, then why the hell would I be reading it?_ "Yes."

"What's it about?"

"A code by Da Vinci." Not really, but I didn't feel like explaining it because it was too complicated for him to understand and for me to quickly say it and get back to my reading.

"Oh… So what do you think about Mikuni?"

_That was random._ "Why?" My eyebrow rose.

"I was just wondering if you hated him or liked him."

"**Why**?"

"I just want to know if you're happy."

"I see. Well, what do you think?"

"Huh?"

"Mitsuo, I am being forced to cook, clean, and cross-dress for a pervert. Do you think I'm happy?"

"… I don't know."

_Dear God!_ And THAT was why I still had a small part of my brain yelling at me to kill that kid!

"You actually seem to not mind Mikuni anymore. And he's told me that you've actually laughed a few times here."

_I felt like laughing when I pushed you out of that window, but that doesn't mean that at the time I was happy._ "Really? Why'd he tell you that?"

"Beets me. He talks about you a lot, though."

I put my book higher in front of my face to hide the blush forming. "Why does he do _that_?"

"Who knows? Maybe he likes you!"

"No." I held the book closer, wishing that Mitsuo would leave already. But my wishes had never come true before, so why would that one suddenly be granted?

Out of nowhere, my reading material was pushed down and I saw Mitsuo staring at me before saying, "You like him, too, doncha!"

"Go away! I want to read my book!"

The brat shrugged and finally let me be. I decided to think that the red on my face was an effect of my stupid dress being too tight.

But Mitsuo's comment wouldn't leave my head. _Why the hell would I like that psycho?_ I pondered. The way he had said it was the way younger people imply love (that sounded as though I was some old man). There was no chance in hell I would love that man! _No matter how attractive and on occasion nice and-_ I quickly shook those thoughts from my head. He was everything that made a bad lover. Not to mention he could be arrested for child molestation.

"Kanau!" Speak of the devil (again, and quite literally).

My face began to heat up again so I buried my nose into the pages of my book. "May I help you, Mikuni?" I muttered.

I looked at him over the top of my book to notice he was giving me, what appeared to be, a genuine smile. It was nice. "Mitsuo was bothering you, wasn't he?"

"Just a bit."

"How far did you get today?"

"397."

"Uh-huh. You can have another thirty minutes."

"What?" That was new.

"Since Mitsuo was interrupting your time to read, you can have a half an hour more. Okay?"

My immediate response was this: "What are you up to?"

"What!" I couldn't tell if he was shocked or hurt.

"You're being too nice, so you must be up to something."

"Is that what you think of me?"

"Yes, but not completely."

"Good. I just think that you should get an extended break due to Mitsuo being an annoying twit."

I laughed at that. It wasn't anything big, just a small chuckle, kind of through my nose. Either way, Mikuni's smile seemed to grow warmer and brighter. _How strange_, I thought.

"Thank you," I said. "But I need to keep to my schedule or I'll be off for the rest of the day." I got up to leave, but as I passed Mikuni, I felt a tug at the hem of my dress preventing me from going much further. "Yes?"

"It won't hurt for you to not be on time or miss one of your chores."

He was acting really odd. I was thinking he might be high or drunk or something. "What are you implying?"

"You're so suspicious, Kanau-chan!"

_And here we go_. "Who would blame me? I'm living with a rapist, for Christ's sake!"

"Now, now. Don't be snappy with me."

I decided to stop dignifying him with a response. It would seriously get him ticked.

"No come back, Kanau-chan?" I suddenly felt something poking my side. It was one of his stick things with the ribbon on the end that he always had with him (A/N: I'm sorry, but I don't know what they're called and I'll explain at the end!). He had actually stopped using them to hurt me when I was disobedient a couple months ago. Now he just poked me with them. It was incredibly annoying. Most of the time I would grab them and run to try to throw them down the garbage disposal, which had yet to work due to the fact that he would usually catch me before I'd get there. I figured, why should this time be any different?

3:10 p.m.

"Give those back, Kanau!"

"No!"

"I SAID GIVE THEM BACK!"

"NO!"

"**GIVE THEM BACK**!"

"**NO**!"

I was chasing Kanau all through my house for the um-tenth time. To be honest, running after this boy had a combination of irritation and joy. It was kind of like a game two lovers play. The only difference was that Kanau was completely serious when it came to destroying those things.

_Why is he being so uncooperative!_ I asked myself in my head. Then an idea hit me. _Could it possibly be that Kanau **wants** me to catch him?_ My smirk came back to me when I decided to test this theory.

"Quit running or I'll never be able to catch you!" I mocked.

"Why the hell would I want that!" he responded.

"Kanau, my patience is wearing thin and I'm _really_ getting sick of this!" I hate running, so I try to avoid it. But obviously I couldn't when Kanau was being a tease. My legs were already protesting to the activity.

"I don't care if you're tired!" he yelled. This statement was followed by a loud _thump!_

"Kanau?" I said as I stopped. I looked down at the ghost who was on the floor rubbing his forehead. "You ran into a door again, didn't you?" Even though he was fully aware that he was pretty much human in this sanctuary, he'd occasionally forget this and run into a door or wall. But it's quite understandable. After being just a spectral form for fifteen years, it's hard to break the habit of moving through things. It still made me laugh, though.

"Shut up," Kanau muttered. He started to get back up, but thinking he'd make a run for it again, I pounced on top of his tiny body.

"Oh, no you don't!" I began to grab at my possessions (A/N: I am reeeaaally sorry) but then Kanau held them out of my reach with his left hand while the right was shoving my face away. I realized that wrestling with him, no matter how entertaining, was only going to lead to ugly bruises and ripped clothing. Which really wasn't all that bad, but it was just extremely difficult to _properly_ fix that maids outfit and I didn't want Kanau angry at me. Anyway, to end it, I asked a question that had been on my mind for some time: "Kanau, are you ticklish?"

He gave me a baffled expression before I tickled his under arm. He immediately dropped my belongings and started laughing his head off. "Okay!" he shouted between breaths. "I'm ticklish! Now stop!"

"No!" I answered. "I like hearing you laugh! It's so rare!"

"Stop! Stop!" he kept yelling at every chance he got.

"Promise you won't run off?"

"Yes! Anything! Just sto-HA HA!"

"'Anything', you say? In that case I'll have to think of something else!"

"NO!"

"Alright." Tears were starting to flow down his face. I took my hands away from him, but didn't get off. I had a wonderful view of him from that position.

Kanau looked up at me, still smiling and laughing a bit as he wiped the tears from his cheeks. "What is it?" he quickly breathed.

_Crap! _I thought. I hadn't realized that I had been gazing at him. Another thing that couldn't be helped. The next thing I did, though, was insanely dim-witted of me. I guess it was the heat of the moment. Not taking my eyes away from his, I said, "Nothing. It's just that those tears make your eyes sparkle like two icy, blue gems in the moonlight. They're beautiful. Just like you, Kanau."

A cross between shock and confusion was on his face after that statement. And it could have been my imagination, but I think there was a hint of red across his cheeks. "Why would you say something like that?" he quietly asked me.

"Because…" I was kicking myself at that moment because I was acting like a **school boy**! I had gone up against countless spirits and powerful demons, yet I couldn't tell a simple, hot ghost boy how I felt about him. It was pathetic. So I decided that right then and there, I was going to tell him exactly how much I cared about him. "Kanau, the bathroom needs cleaning." It was a shame I didn't go through with it.

"What!" He seemed very pissed off at me. "Fine! Just get off!" I obeyed and watched my angry kitty stomp off.

5:00 p.m.

It's amazing how long and thorough one can be when it comes to cleaning a bathroom if you're angry. The entire time I had been muttering stuff like, "What the hell is wrong with him," or, "Beautiful, my ass! Probably just horny!" His actions had really not made any sense. Then again, mine, at that moment, didn't make sense either. I couldn't figure out why I was so ticked. But back to Mikuni, it looked as if he were trying to tell me something that was more important than cleaning a damn bathroom.

"That had to be it," I had concluded earlier. The question on my mind then waswhat? Very curious. Mikuni had told me an hour or two ago that I could, if so desired, cancel my other chores and I had about an hour until I would regularly fix dinner, so I decided to take his offer.

Therefore, I went off to get him to tell me what he was going to say but didn't. Hitherto, this caused a few more questions to pop into my head. Number one was, how was I going to do it? The answer came quickly. Simply give him a massage. Nine times out of ten he would turn to jelly and I could get him to say anything, except, "Of course I'll let you free."

Number two: Why the hell did I care so damn much? This was something a school boy would be doing and I was somewhere in my early thirties. But Mikuni told me one time that I still sometimes acted like a teenager just because my body is slightly influencing my mind. Or something like that. Anyway, I knew that it was kind of stupid, but it wouldn't leave my head and if I found out what he was really going to say, then I would be able to concentrate on more important things. Like cooking.

Number three: Why was I so pissed off when all he said was that the damn bathroom needed cleaning? This one had to wait because I found Mikuni in the study, smoking, which normally meant he was deep in thought. And lucky me, he was trying to rub one of his shoulders, indicating that they were stiff.

"Mikuni?" I voiced.

It looked as though I had startled him since his response was, "Kanau! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm sort of stuck here, remember? Anyways, I was just walking by and I saw that it looked as though your shoulders were bothering you. So I was thinking you might want a massage or something?"

"Depends. What's the 'or something'?"

"No massage."

"Then I'll take the former. It's very kind of you to offer instead of me telling you to. Thank you."

That was very "O.C." of him. Then again, it was also out of character for me to willingly do that, but I had a reason. "You're welcome."

I nervously sat myself behind him, placed my hands on his shoulders and began rubbing them in a slow, rhythmic pace. I started to move them around to find out exactly where all the stiffness was. That way, Mikuni would hopefully relax faster. When I found and concentrated on it, he let out a sigh and, unexpectedly, fell back until his body was completely pressed against me with the back of his head resting on my shoulder. At the touch of him in that position, I froze and felt my face heat up for the thousandth time that day. "Why'd you stop, Kanau?" he lazily asked.

"I stopped because you've placed us in an awkward pose."

"Have I now?" He gave me a chuckle before making himself more comfortable. He titled his head to face me as best he could and said, "You're up to something, aren't you?" He then punctuated that by poking my nose. He was mocking me. "So what is it?"

"Nothing."

"Kanau, don't make me read your mind."

That caught my attention. There were countless things in there that if he found out, I would die (figure of speech, of course). "Okay. It's really stupid, but I was just wondering what you were really going to say to me instead of 'the bathroom needs cleaning' and why."

"… I see. Keep rubbing my shoulders and we'll discuss this." I did as ordered, but was confused as to why we needed to "discuss" something. "I have a question for you. Why does it matter?" I was hesitant to respond since I didn't **know** why. My gut was just yelling at me to find out.

Mikuni closed his eyes as he said, "Not going to say anything, eh? Don't worry; I won't probe into your mind. But I will guess. Are you not sure why you care?"

"You said you weren't going to read my mind!" I exclaimed.

"I didn't," he snickered. "I can read you like a book without going into your head, I know you so well. And I'm positive that you know me just as good. Don't you, Kanau?"

"… I guess."

"Precisely. And because I know you inside and out, I'm thinking that the reason you want to know so bad is that you want me to say a certain something."

"Excuse me?"

"You want me to say three specific words. I'll let you figure out what they are."

"What! No!"

"Kanau, that was only two."

I quickly stood up and let Mikuni fall on his back. As I stomped out, I heard him yelling, "It's alright, Kanau, I'll say them it you want me to!" My answer was slamming the door behind me.

When walking to the kitchen, I came to the realization that I couldn't be in denial anymore about me feelings for Mikuni. I hated to admit it, but he was right. I _did_ want him to say those three words to me. And I wanted to say them back.

A/N: Right, hope this was a good chapter. I've been writing for some time, but my second chapters are never really as good as the first. Like the majority of movie sequels… But the thing about Mikuni's sticks. Some of you may be wondering why I HAD to do that, correct? I really really really wanted Mikuni to chase Kanau around and the only thing I could come up with for a reason why he would do that (a non-perverted reason, specifically) was Kanau taking something of his. Those sticks are the only thing I could think of that would make Mikuni chase someone for.

Hitherto- it's old English which I used as a synonym for "However"

**PLEASE REVIEW B/C**: I want to take a survey just out of mild curiosity of who is cuter is a maid uniform: Kanau or Mitsuo? I'll try and get the next (and I think final) chapter up as soon as I get my muse (and time) back.


End file.
